


Your Sweetest Sin

by Cali_se



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Falling In Love, M/M, Making Love, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You told yourself the first time it happened: Never again...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Sweetest Sin

**Author's Note:**

> This had to happen eventually! After all the ficlets I've written about the unspoken longing between these two, I had to get them together in at least one.
> 
> If you're a fan of Endeavour, come and join us at my livejournal community: [all_endeavour](http://all_endeavour.livejournal.com)

_A young man's naked body, flushed and warm against crumpled sheets;_  
_A head of tousled hair on the pillow._  
_Big, beautiful eyes stirring you to your very depths;_  
_A smile that reaches into your chest, clutching at your heartstrings._  
_Lips that beg to be kissed, over and over again, till you both lose your breath..._  
_The scent of him; the sound of him, sighing as you touch him..._  
_Endeavour: bathing in the afterglow; young and beautiful, your sweetest sin._

You told yourself the first time it happened: _Never again. You've got it out of your system. That's it. Fresh start. Over and done with._

But he proved too hard to resist, and now there's a truth between you that you can no longer deny: You love the lad totally, body and soul, gut deep, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it, however hard you try.

So you take him in your arms for a second time, and kiss him and touch him, and watch his face as he reaches his bliss...

...and then you clear away the evidence and tell yourself yet again that this is the last time, all the while longing for the next.


End file.
